Twisted Fates, Changed Lives
by RenegadePhoenix
Summary: A what if story. What if something had happened when Vegeta was younger sending him into cyro-sleep for years. What if he landed on Earth years later as a teen? What if Goku and Gohan were as strong as he was? This may have happened. YAOI. R & R!!!
1. Prologue

Title: Twisted Fates, Changed Lives  
  
Author: Renegade Phoenix  
  
E-Mail: renegadephoenix@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: R for violence, swearing, and citrus  
  
Warning: Shounen Ai/YAOI, Alternate Universe  
  
Pairings: Gohan/Vegeta, Goku/Chi-Chi, Yamcha/Bulma, Gohan + Videl  
  
Disclaimer: I just recently bought the rights to this great fandom from the great Akira Toriyama for next to nothin'! Really. I did. *Sighs* What you don't believe me? *Pouts* Damn. Okay, okay…I don't own anything. Shatter all my illusions why don't you?  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
The premise of this story came about when I was talking to my friend Something Like Human, or SLH for short, over AIM. We were talking about the Vegeta and Gohan pairing because of her story "Ebony" and the fact that I wanted it finished as of weeks ago because I love the fic. At first I wanted her to write it because I have other stories that I need to finish as well as being infamous for starting fics and taking forever to finish them *coughs in embarrassment*. Anyway…to make a long story short I brought up the idea for the following story and I'm dedicating it to her. And because we both thrive on feedback, can we have some please? *Big chibi eyes*  
  
If anyone is confused, I'll explain ages next time I post.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Prologue:  
  
Things were not looking good for the young saiya-jin prince.  
  
His space pod had been damaged on his last purging assignment by the planet's small military force and now was in danger of leaving him dead in space. His thrusters were nearly shot and his navigation system was not responding to anything. To make matters worse, the ouji's life support system was malfunctioning and threatening to send him into cryo-sleep for Gods know how long.  
  
The teenager swore as the feminine voice that was the pod's computer came on and told him that he was indeed going to be put to sleep. He frantically tapped at the control pod but it was to no avail; the gas filled the small space and Vegeta began to fall pray to its potency.  
  
He fought valiantly against the drug but in the end he had no choice. As he started to drift off the last thing he heard was the voice saying, "Sleep well, Prince Vegeta."  
  
1 Chapter One: Unexpected Arrival  
  
An object streaked across the sky at a startling rate and the Z-Senshi stopped in their everyday activities to look up as they sensed an enormous power level emanating from it.  
  
Gohan glanced up from the book he was reviewing for his test tomorrow and looked at his father. Both men stood and headed towards the door much to the consternation of Chi-Chi. The black-haired harpy hmphed and then went back to doing the dishes.  
  
Piccolo paused in his meditation. The Sons were on the move towards the new power level that had suddenly appeared and the Namek decided to see what type of person this new arrival was like.  
  
Tien and Chao-tzu glanced at each other, their conversation finished. The tri-clops and the small emperor leapt into the air, moving towards the strange power.  
  
Yamcha stood, depositing his fiancée on the couch next to him.  
  
Bulma looked up at the scarred man and asked, "What's going on?"  
  
The ex-baseball player looked at the blue haired woman and answered, "Don't know. Someone or something just fell from the sky and it seems that everyone is going to investigate. Goku and Gohan seem to be the closest ones to it."  
  
Standing almost immediately after that, Bulma attached herself to him. "You're taking me with you."  
  
Yamcha didn't even bother to argue. He knew he'd lose.  
  
Krillin paused in brushing the front steps of Kame House and Muten Roshi looked up from the porno magazine that he had been perusing. The small, bald monk just shook his head as he dropped the broom where he stood. //Great. Just when things have been quiet, someone's gotta show up and ruin it. This bites the cosmic hotdog.//  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Goku and Gohan touched down in front of a large crater. It was from within the crater where the new ki was emanating.  
  
Gohan looked over to his father. "Piccolo and the others are on their way. Maybe we should wait for them. From what I can sense this guy is pretty strong, whoever he is. I think you could take him, 'tousan, but it's always best to have back up."  
  
The elder Son smiled at his son. "Gohan, you know you're just as strong as I am. But we'll wait for the others."  
  
The two men didn't have to wait long for the others to show up. Piccolo arrived a few minutes later, followed by Yamcha and Bulma. Krillin, Tien, and Choa-tzu arrived at the same time.  
  
"Oi, Bulma! What are you doing here," asked Goku.  
  
"Well I can't let you guys have all the fun, Son-kun," replied the blue- haired genius. "Besides, I want to see what this thing is. Just be careful, okay?"  
  
All went silent as the sound of hydraulics hissing could be heard coming from the crater. They all looked down to see what looked like the hatch to a small, round space ship open.  
  
"It's nothing but a boy," exclaimed Bulma, as the figure inside the sphere came into view.  
  
"Hai, but a boy with enough power to decimate this planet with ease," said Piccolo.  
  
"He isn't moving? You think he's asleep or something," asked Krillin.  
  
Goku peered at the boy, who appeared to be around Gohan's age, perhaps even slightly younger.  
  
Gohan spoke up and suggested, "Maybe we should take him to Capsule Corps. He could need medical attention and if we take him there instead of to a hospital no one would ask questions. Besides, then we could also take the ship, or whatever it is, so we can study it."  
  
"Good idea, kid," said Yamcha. "And besides, it'll be easier for us to keep an eye on the kid if he wants to give us trouble. But who's gonna take him?"  
  
"I will," said Gohan. Everyone looked at the teenager in surprise. He blushed under the scrutiny. "Well, maybe, 'cause I thought I should, since I was I the one to suggest taking him there."  
  
Krillin smacked the young man on the back, saying, "Sure, Gohan. Go ahead. " 


	2. Who Are You or You Got A Nasty Attitude,...

**Title:  Twisted Fates, Changed Lives, Chapter 12**

**Author:  Renegade Phoenix**

**E-Mail:  renegadephoenix@hotmail.com**

**Rating:  R for violence, swearing, and citrus**

**Warning: Shounen Ai/YAOI, Alternate Universe, un-betaed**

**Pairings: Gohan/Vegeta, Goku/Chi-Chi, Yamcha/Bulma, Gohan + Videl**

**Disclaimer: I just recently bought the rights to this great fandom from the great Akira Toriyama for next to nothin'!  Really.  I did.  *Sighs* What you don't believe me?  *Pouts* Damn.  Okay, okay…I don't own anything.  Shatter all my illusions why don't you?**

**Author's Notes:**

The premise of this story came about when I was talking to my friend Something Like Human, or SLH for short, over AIM.  We were talking about the Vegeta and Gohan pairing because of her story "Ebony" and the fact that I wanted it finished as of weeks ago because I love the fic.  At first I wanted her to write it because I have other stories that I need to finish as well as being infamous for starting fics and taking forever to finish them *coughs in embarrassment*.  Anyway…to make a long story short I brought up the idea for the following story and I'm dedicating it to her.  And because we both thrive on feedback, can we have some please?  *Big chibi eyes*

Okay, the ages in this might be a little confusing, same with the history.  I'll explain a little bit each chapter if it's not done already in the story.  But for now I'll just give the ages.

Vegeta- 16 (actually 40)       Yamcha- 41                Chao-tzu- ??

Gohan- 18                              Bulma- 40                 Piccolo- 23

Goku- 36                                Krillin- 36

Chi-Chi- 36                            Tien- 43

They all look younger then what they actually are because of their ki, even the women.  The woman can be explained by the fact that they hang out with high powered individuals continuously and inadvertently are affected by it.  They look like they do during the Tournament saga.

//blah, blah// is thought.

##blah, blah## is telepathic speech.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter Two:  Who Are You or You Got A Nasty Attitude, Kid 

Like any warrior, Vegeta snapped awake almost instantly.  He blinked rapidly to get rid of the blurring after effects of the cryo-gas.  His black eyes widened in surprise as the ceiling above him wasn't one that he was familiar with.

The ceiling was a warm yellow color that was inviting; very different from the cold, impersonal white that he was used to.  

The hum of the machinery was different as well.  From what he could tell it was more primitive then what he was used to and some of it he didn't even recognize.

//Where in the nine hells am I?  The last thing I remember is the computer telling me to 'Sleep well'.  It doesn't look like one of Frieza's establishments either…For that matter how long was I asleep?//

His attention snapped to the door as the ouji heard several voices heading down the hall.  //This just keeps getting better and better.//

"It seems our guest is awake, Yamcha.  The computer just paged me," said a female voice.

"I still think we should have restrained him somehow," said another voice, who could now be identified as Yamcha.  "Remember what happened the last time that someone from space showed up?"

//Coward,// thought the Saiya-jin no Ouji.  //Like any of your pitiful restraints could have held me.//

Vegeta stood to greet his hosts as the door to the room opened, a wicked smirk playing across his lips.  If they were surprised to already see him standing they didn't let it show.

The first thing that the young warrior noticed was that the man had several scars across his face and he was standing protectively in front of a blue-haired woman.  //They smell like each other; they must be mates.//

"My name's Bulma and this is Yamcha.  How are you feeling," asked the woman, who know could be identified as Bulma.  "And what is your name?"

The teenager just quirked an eyebrow and said nothing.  //They actually believe that I'd tell them my name?  What are they, fools?//

"Can you understand what I am saying?"

Restraining the urge to roll his eyes, Vegeta just nodded his head once.

"Then what is your name," repeated Bulma, this time with a hint of exasperation in her voice.

"Like I'd tell such an idiotic and ugly person such as yourself."

"UGLY?!  IDIOTIC?!  Who're you calling that?!"

"Has your shrieking made you deaf," asked Vegeta, in a voice full of mock concern.  "I was talking to you, so therefore if logic is applied that would mean you.  It's not like there is anyone else in the room, besides the pussy-whipped man besides you."

A deeper voice spoke up from the doorway.  "What's with the attitude, kid?"

Turning towards the door, Vegeta's eyes widened for a fraction of a second at the person that was standing there.  Well, it wasn't a person technically.  It was humanoid in shape, green with pink accents at certain points, had antenna, and was as bald as an egg.  He automatically reached for his scanner for a power reading and to his chagrin found that it was not there.

"Where.  Is.  My.  Scanner," he gritted through his teeth.  "I want it back.  NOW."

"Oh, I took that to study.  I wanted to compare it with the one that-"

"Bulma, shut up," said the tall, green alien.

"Don't talk to her that way," said the scarred man, finally saying something for the first time.

"You really want points for tonight don't you?  Worried you ain't going to get any," said the small teen, with a smug look on his face.  His face turned serious.  "Compare my scouter to who's?"

"Shut up, you little shit.  We'll see how big you act when Goku and Gohan take you down to size," snapped Yamcha.

Vegeta's tail unfurled from around his waist and began to twitch in agitation, much like a cat's would, and he sneered in disdain.  "What's the matter, big man?  Can't fight your own battles?  You gotta have someone else do it for you?  Feh, you're pathetic."

A friendly voice piped up from behind Piccolo and said, "That's not nice.  Yamcha's one of the strongest fighters on this planet."

"Like I'm concerned about being nice and if he's one of the strongest fighters on this planet it'll be nothing to take over this planet."

The Namek stepped aside and two males, who you could almost instantly tell were related, moved to stand inside the room.  They were both tall and had wild hair, though the younger man's hair was cut short to try and give it some semblance of order.

"I take it you're Goku and Gohan?"

"Yep," chirped the one with the hair that stuck out in multiple directions.  For some reason Vegeta got the strangest sense of déjà vu from the man.  It was like he had seen that face from somewhere and that that face was important.  "I'm Son Goku!  What's your name?"

"If I haven't told them, why should I tell you," sneered the young prince.  //What is this guy on?  No one can truly be this happy.//

"Because it's the right thing to do.  And we can't go around calling you 'kid' or 'hey you' now can we?"

"Fine, if you truly must know my name, it's Vegeta," huffed Vegeta, his tone one of annoyance and no slight amount of exasperation.

"Hey!  Hasn't Ra-"

"Arigatou for telling us," said the other man, inturupting Goku mid-word.  "My name is Son Gohan."

Vegeta thought that the fact that they all were trying to keep something from him about was bothersome, but right now he had other concerns.  "Well, now that we all know each other and acting all nicey-nice, can I have my fucking scouter back now?"


	3. Ego, Ego, Who’s got an Ego?

**Title:  Twisted Fates, Changed Lives (Chapter 3) **

**Author: Renegade Phoenix**

**E-Mail: renegadephoenix@hotmail.com**

**Rating:  R**

**Warning:  YAOI, Shounen Ai, violence, language**

**Pairing(s):  Gohan/Vegeta, Goku/Chi-Chi, Yamcha/Bulma, Gohan + Videl**

**Disclaimer:  I own nothing!  Nothing!**

**Author's Notes:  As I've said before this fic came about because of a conversation SLH and I had over AIM.  It kind of grew from there.  And now my trolls seem to be waffling from this fic and my Gundam Wing fics.  Anyway…enjoy and as always please give feedback.  It pacifies the trolls and makes them more receptive to not hurting me, which is a good thing!!**

**Author's Notes 2.0:  Thanks SLH for looking this chapter over and telling me where I could improve it and make it better.**

//blah, blah// is thought.

##blah, blah## is telepathic speech.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter Three:  Ego, Ego, Who's got an Ego?

Vegeta thought that the fact that they all were trying to keep something from him about was bothersome, but right now he had other concerns at the moment; mainly as to finding out where his scouter was.  "Well, now that we all know each other and acting all nicey-nice, can I have my fucking scouter back now?"

"Ano…I don't think that's a good idea at the moment," said Gohan.  The tall boy smiled slightly sheepishly and placed a hand behind his head.  It was an unconscious gesture that was much like something that his father would have done.

"And why the fuck not?  It's my Kami-damned scouter!!"

"Watch your fucking mouth, kid," said Yamcha, getting annoyed with the short teen's surly attitude.  The "kid" had insulted him, Bulma, and pretty much everyone else and he had just woken up not that long ago.

If glares held the power of death, both Yamcha and Gohan would have been dead, buried, and rotting.  "WHY.  NOT," asked the saiya-jin, his teeth gritted and his tail twitching angrily behind him.  //Kami!  Why can't they just give me my damn scouter?  Why do they have to keep pussy footing around?!//

This time it was Bulma who answered.  "Because it's in pieces in the moment, I'm studying it."

"BAKAYAROU," screamed Vegeta, his aura flaring dangerously.  A wind snapped around the occupants in the room blowing their hair around as his ki took on an almost living nature.  The teen's face was dark and contorted with rage.  "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!"

"Calm down, Vegeta.  There's no reason to be upset," said Gohan, raising his hands in a pacifying gesture.  Goku nodded in agreement to his son's words, though the elder saiya-jin tensed in preparation for a possible fight.

"Yes there is you dull-witted twit!  That was the only way I could tell how long I've been in cryo-sleep!  Not to mention to be able to determine your damned power levels!  I'm not going to leave myself open for an attack because of it."

Gohan once again tried to pacify the short saiya-jin.  "You don't need to worry about us attacking you; we wouldn't do such a thing unless you gave us a reason for it."  The older teen looked as if he was about to say more but Bulma beat him to it.

"Cryo-sleep?  You mean you have no idea how long you've been drifting in space under the influences of cryo-stasis," said Bulma, the gears in her head beginning to turn at an alarming rate.

"That's right, onna.  Now fix my damned scouter, if you're puny brain can handle putting something that complicated back together and you better to pray to whatever gods you believe in that you didn't fuck up my data.  And you had better pray that you haven't."  //Because I need to find out how long I've been out; I don't like not knowing shit like that, it makes me nervous.  Besides, these people are getting on my nerves something fierce!!//

Bulma's bright blue eyes flashed in anger; she was really starting to get sick of the kid's attitude.  He had no right to treat them with disrespect, especially her!  Hell, she was famous, rich, beautiful, and a genius!  "You little shit!  Do you have any idea who I am?!"

The Saiya-jin no Ouji rolled his obsidian eyes and said, "No."  Everyone could hear the unspoken "and I don't care" added to the end of the short statement.  "I'm from space, how the hell am I supposed to know?"

"He's got you there, Bulma-san," said Gohan, as always the peace-maker.  "No one outside of Chikyuu knows about Capsule Corps and you."

"Still, you'd think that he'd be a little more grateful for the fact that we saved his worthless life."

"Don't.  Call.  Me.  Worthless," growled Vegeta, something sensitive being hit within him.  Years of being called that while despicable things were being done to him made him sensitive to the words.  "I'm.  Not.  Worthless."

"Quite right, ouji-sama," purred a smooth voice from the shadows of the doorway.  "You are far from being worthless."

Vegeta's head snapped up in surprise and no small amount of shock.  His face paled to a ghostly white as he saw who it was as well as how much the other man had changed.  "NANI?!?!?!"

The small teen swayed slightly for a few seconds as the shock ran rampant through his already over-taxed system.  "No," he whispered, suddenly looking like what he was, a young man in a situation that he had absolutely no control over.  "This can't be…How long was I under?  By all the Gods of Vegeta-sei, how long was I under?!"


	4. Surprise!

**Title:  **Twisted Fates, Changed Lives (Chapter 4) 

**Author: **Renegade Phoenix

**E-Mail:** renegadephoenix@hotmail.com

**Rating:  **R

**Warning:  **YAOI, Shounen Ai, violence, language, citrus, complete and utter AU

**Pairing(s):  **Gohan/Vegeta, Goku/Chi-Chi, Yamcha/Bulma, Gohan + Videl, references to past Radditz/Vegeta, Radditz/OC (Keiko)

**Disclaimer:**  I own nothing!  Nothing!  *sobs in disappointment*

**Author's Notes:  **As I've said before this fic came about because of a conversation SLH and I had over AIM.  It kind of grew from there.  And now my trolls seem to be waffling from this fic and my Gundam Wing fics.  Anyway…enjoy and as always please give feedback.  It pacifies the trolls and makes them more receptive to not hurting me, which is a good thing!!

Radditz in this fic is approximately 10 years older then Goku, which makes/made him six years older then Vegeta when Vegeta disappeared on his last mission.

//blah, blah// is thought.

##blah, blah## is telepathic speech.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Chapter Four:  Surprise!**

The small teen swayed slightly for a few seconds as the shock ran rampant through his already over-taxed system.  "No," he whispered, suddenly looking like what he was, a young man in a situation that he had absolutely no control over.  "This can't be…how long was I under?  By all the Gods of Vegeta-sei, how long was I under?!"

The figure that had caused such an adverse reaction stepped further into the room.  He spoke, keeping his voice soft and soothing.  "Perhaps you should sit down, Lord Vegeta.  You've been under the influence of cryo-sleep for quite some time.  You should not push your body to do to much before it is ready."

Vegeta swayed again, his knees suddenly collapsing under him.  Gohan and Goku made to move forward to catch him but Radditz was faster.  He caught the young Saiya-jin before he could hit the ground.

"Radditz?  Is that really you," asked Vegeta, his voice small, a vast contrast to what it was only a few minutes earlier.  His eyes were wide with panic and made him look much younger then what he already appeared. 

"Yes, Vegeta.  It's me," replied the maned Saiya-jin, concern evident in his voice.  He had never seen the younger saiya-jin like this before.  The onlookers watched in shock as the slight teen seemed to burrow into the embrace of the older, larger man as his identity was confirmed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Radditz looked down at the small figure of the prince with a frown.  Vegeta was once again asleep, his body having been pushed to far with the shock of seeing the other Saiya-jin so changed.

The long haired Saiya-jin sighed.  He just did not know how to tell the teenager that he had been missing, and unconscious, for over two decades.  Radditz knew that Vegeta could, and often did, adapt to situations rapidly and with great success but something like this had the possibility of being something rather difficult to overcome.

He didn't look up when the door to the med bay opened to let someone in.  "Gohan."

"Uncle Radditz, what are you going to tell him," asked the demi-saiya-jin in a quiet voice.

"The truth.  Vegeta has always had the knack for knowing when someone close to him was lying."  His eyes took on a distant look as he remembered one such situation that the Saiya-jin Prince had known that he was being lied to.  The small Saiya-jin had been only a child of a few years but the effects of it had been devastating.  It hadn't of helped that the King had been the one to lie to the boy.  It had also been the last time that the boy had seen his father alive.

"But…"

"But, what, Gohan?"

"I don't think you should tell him yet.  From what Bulma said, his body has been severely weakened from being under cryo-stasis for so long.  She still hasn't figured out how the pod's limited resources could have lasted as long as you said they would have had to."

"I'll consider your suggestion."

The room fell into near silence, the only sounds being the soft hum of the machinery.  It stayed silent for quite sometime until Gohan gathered his courage to speak.  With a slightly uncomfortable look, he asked," Umm…Uncle…what exactly was your relationship with him?"

The tall saiya-jin looked up startled by the question.  "What…?  What do you mean by that, Gohan?"

"I saw the way that you were looking at him, Uncle Radditz."

The older man's facial features instantaneously became a study of blankness.  "I do not know what the hell you are talking about."

"Don't lie to me.  Like father I know when someone is lying to me.  I guess it's a trait we Saiya-jins seem to have in common if what you say about Vegeta is true."

"I don't think it's any of your business, what the hell kind of relationship I had with him before he disappeared.  It's not like it could be continued even if we did have anything between us.  Have you forgotten about my mate," snarled Radditz angrily.

"No, I haven't forgotten about Aunt Keiko.  I just think that you should figure out your feelings and intentions for him if you are so dead set sure on being his guardian because if not I'll get father to take him in."

Before the bigger man could reply to his nephew's statement the sound of Vegeta stirring on the bed made them both look down.  The lithe prince almost instantly snapped awake only seconds after giving them the small warning.

"Radditz.  Human.  What the fuck are you two doing here," snapped Vegeta, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.  It seemed the vulnerable and scared teen was no longer present and the flame-haired youth was once again back to being hostile and belligerent.

Falling easily back into the role of the vassal speaking to his liege lord, Radditz replied as he saluted, "Prince Vegeta, I was simply watching over you while you slept."

Nodding once, Vegeta sat up.  "Fine.  Now report.  I want to know everything that has happened since I was last heard from, as well as the status on my scouter."

"I'm sorry Vegeta, but I cannot do that at this moment.  The physician in charge has declared that you are to rest and that knowing what has happened since your disappearance may disrupt your recovery."

"What are you talking about?  I'm perfectly fine and I demand to know what it is that has happened."

"I cannot."

Growling in anger Vegeta swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood.  "Fine.  If you won't tell me, I'll just threaten someone until they tell me what the fuck is going on."

The smaller saiya-jin started to move towards the door when he felt someone grab onto his arm.  He turned with the intent of ripping Radditz's arm off but paused when he saw that it was the tall human boy that had accompanied the simpleton earlier that day.  "GET.  YOUR.  HAND.  OFF.  OF.  ME.  NOW."

"Vegeta, I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to do that to anyone.  It wouldn't be right."

With a dark chuckle that surprised even himself, Vegeta said, "Not right?  Not right?!" His voice began to take on a slightly hysterical edge. "Was it right when that blue-haired bitch took apart the one means that I could get truthful information from? Is it right that no one will tell me a goddamned thing about what has happened to me? I mean it's only my life that we're discussing. Obviously I should have no say in what is going to happen in it, like usual. So don't tell me about what's right or wrong, you have no idea what either is."

"Vegeta..."

"Shut up Radditz. I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses at the moment. The only thing I wish to hear is what the fuck has happened and how long it's been, but obviously since I won't be hearing that, I don't want to hear another fucking word from your mouth," said the small saiya-jin with massive amounts of venom. "You're a traitor, Radditz, nothing more then a bastard who's betrayed me."

Face paling considerably Radditz nodded once rather stiffly. "If that is how you see it, my lord, this lowly saiya-jin will remove himself from your presence immediately."

"Then leave. I will call for you when I decide that you have redeemed yourself in my eyes." Vegeta turned his back to both of the other men in an obvious gesture of dismissal. "Take the boy with you."

Gohan watched as his Uncle stalked out of the medical room with a look of hurt in hidden in his eyes. Shaking his head, the taller youth turned towards Vegeta. "That was unnecessary."

Masking his surprise that his order about the boy's departure had been ignored and that the human would say such a thing, he looked over his shoulder at the other teen. "Of course it was. He disobeyed a direct order."

"He is only concerned for your welfare."

"That's not the issue."

"I think it is. He did it only because the doctors fear that to much strain could do you more harm then good. They only asked that we wait a few weeks until you were back at your 100 percent before you were told."

"I need to know what has happened and the abilities that you all seem to possess."

"Why is knowing about our power levels so important to you?"

Vegeta once again looked away from Gohan and stayed silent. A few moments passed without him speaking and Gohan audibly sighed. "Fine. Have it your way. One of us will be to around to take you to the dining room when it's dinner time. I suggest that you rest between now and then. I would also suggest thinking about maybe why he would obviously go against "a direct order" to possibly incur your wrath, but I don't think that would do anything. See you in a few hours."

The demi-saiya-jin turned and walked out of the room with the door sliding shut and locking leaving the flame-haired prince alone with his thoughts.


End file.
